Noble Actions
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: What are noble action? are they a family who takes a girl in knowing her past, the boy who looks out for the cuase someone beleaves he can or the girl who is afrid she will be left after her new family finds out her darkest sercet yet she still goes forth


I stood atop my trunk trying to spot James or the boy who pulled him away. "Do you need help getting on the train?" was asked from behind me. I spun to face whomever was talking to me.

In hind sight spinning while atop a trunk is a bad thing; it makes you fall off. I saw worry in the red headed girl's eyes, but I still felt fear as she rushed over to me, and could not stop myself from screaming. She froze, as did other people around us. I backed up without getting up from the floor. I stiffed when some one picked me up.

"Rei, are you all right? My friend pulled me off before I could tell him to stop. I rushed right back here to get you." James said. I hugged him and hid my face in his neck and nodded that I was fine. The people around us started back on there way. "Potter" was said by the same girl.

"Evens, good to see you. We will have to talk later, all right?" James said before saying a spell to make my trunk float behind him. I did not see why he did not shrink it like his.

It did not take to long to find an empty compartment. James sat down with me in his lap and sat my trunk in the floor "I am sorry, James," I said.

"Don't be, Rei, it wasn't your fault," James told me.

"You sure? " I asked him.

"I swear on the name of Prongs, Rei – you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, she just startled me," I said, and he ruffled my hair. He sat my next to him and got out his shrunken trunk and returned it to normal size. He opened it and pulled out a book and a cloak..

"So what book do you want?" he asked as he floated his trunk to the shelf above my head.

"Um, the potion one," I told him. He made a face at my reading choice, but none the less got it out for me – and a cloak as well.

"Just in case," he said as he handed me the book and cloak. I sat mine atop his as he floated my trunk up next to his. I opened my book to the page I had dog eared last night. This book was one of five I had gotten from a used book shop near where I use to live. The shop keep had given them to me saying they were blank... only they weren't. Getting the books was the first good thing that had happen to me that day.

"Prongsy boy!" was yell out as the door to the compartment was opened. I tossed my book at the speaker while I jumped into James' lap. The person cursed as my book made contact with his face. James moved me from his lap as he began to laugh at the guy I had hit with my book. I was confused.

"It is okay Rei, this one of my friends I told you about this summer. His name is Sirius, or Padfoot as he is sometimes called," James said, handing me back my book and closing the door. He led his friend to the other seat and sat him down. I hugged my book.

"Let me take a look at you nose," James said. A few spells later his nose was fixed, but I still did not feel good about what I had done to one of James closest friend, and could not help but think James may not like me any more.

"So who is the future caser here?" Sirius asked. I tried to hide beside James using our cloaks as cover. James, however, picked me up and placed me in his lap facing his friend.

"Padfoot, my I present to you my little sister and hopefully a new Marauder as well," James said. I think that if his friend would have been standing he would have falling to the floor or into the seat. I shyly waved to him, and he waved back. I was proud that I did not flinch when he quickly stood.

"Is this the big news you wanted to tell us?" Sirius asked.

"Part of it," James told him.

He sat back in the seat across from James. "Have you seen Moony or Wormtail yet?"

"I saw Wormtail but not Moony, remind me to tell him I am sorry I yelled at him not to long ago," James said as the door was opened once more. Only this time no books were tossed, and there were two boys in the doorway. One was the boy who had pulled James off from me earlier, and the other boy who had three light scars on his face.

"There you two are. We were just talking about you," Sirius said, jumping up and pulling both in before shutting the door. Both boys took out shrunken trunks and resized them, before floating them above Sirius' head. Then they sat next to him. Sirius himself blinked, then blushed, before taking his out, unshrinking it, and placed it with mine and James'.

"So who is the Firstie?" asked the boy whom had pulled James away from me. I wanted to make a face at him for talking that way about me, but couldn't because of the other boy that had come in with him.

"Wormtail, this firstie is not like the rest. She is special," James spoke.

"Why is that? " asked the other boy I knew to be Moony.

I still felt like the other boy was looking at my soul or something. "James, " I said, tugging on his robe sleeves. He looked down at me. "I got to go," I whispered into his ear.

"I'll tell you when I get back," James said, picking me up and carrying me out of the compartment. I looked over his should at Moony and waved at him. He tilted his head to me and somehow that made me feel like he wasn't out to get my soul anymore.

—

"Moony is like me, right?" I asked as I open the door.

"He sure is," James said as he swung me up on his back.

"That is not nice," I said.

"I thought you like piggy back rides," James replied. I could hear worry in his voice.

"I do and I like how you get me up, but I was talking about that," I said pointing over to a young boy being picked on my older students. James took out his wand and shot off some leg locker jinxes at the older boys.

"Over here, squirt!" James yelled, and the younger boy ran over next to us.

"Thank you," he told James.

"So where is your compartment at? We'll walk you back," James asked as the train started to move.

"Don't got one yet," the boy said, looking up at use for the first time.

"You look like Sirius, " I said. The look he gave me clearly was a shocked one.

James bounced in place; "Hey, your name wouldn't happen to be Regulus, now would it?"

The boy nodded that it was.

"Then you can sit with us in our compartment. That way when you two cross the lake you can sit together," James said.

Regulus followed us back to the compartment. As we entered, Wormtail was the first to speak. "Prongs, why do you keep bringing firsties in here? We're the Marauders – we do not need some firstie babies brats to spoil our fun. We have got planning to do."

I stiffened up at his tone. James sat me down and Sirius waved Regulus over next to him.

"Wormtail, if you have a problem with mine or Padfoot's younger siblings, you best get over it fast," James said, and he sat down pulling me closer to him. Wormtail blinked a couple of times.

. "It was in the paper that the Potters had adopted a child this summer, but seeing as nothing else was said on it I did not think it was true," said Moony.

"We went out to our country home for the summer. To help Rei here get used to us and the magical world better," James said, giving me a one armed hug.


End file.
